


The Philosophy of Reunions

by Guardian_Rose



Series: The Philosophies of Magnus & Alec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Reunions, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is returning home to the Institute and Clary and Izzy cannot wait. </p>
<p>Alec tries to keep them from exploding with excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Philosophy of Reunions

“Alec come on! She’s gonna be here soon!” Izzy’s voice came from outside the training room.

Alec was showing Clary how to pull her blows and Isabelle was impatiently waiting for them to finish. Lydia was returning home in an hour. She’d been in Idris working with Robert and Maryse for a week and a half. 

It had been killing Clary and Izzy. Alec had had to stand by and watch as his sister and friend moped around the Institute when their girlfriend couldn’t skype with them.

He’d posed his worries to his boyfriend, Magnus, but had become distracted, admittedly very easily.

“One more run through and you two can go get yourselves ready.” Alec promised, smiling at the grin that stretched over the short red-heads face.

“Fiiine!” Izzy said as she came into the room and sat at the side. 

Watching them both to make sure Alec kept his promise probably.

Five minutes later and the girls were jogging down the corridors hand in hand, leaving Alec to go to his room. He took a quick shower and messaged Magnus to give him Lydia’s ETA.

When he emerged from his room and walked into the main room he was still surprised by the lack of shadowhunters. Most of them were either visiting other Institutes or in Idris counselling the Clave on the ruling of Valentine’s judgement. 

Lydia should still be there but she’d pulled some strings and managed to get out of the last week of meetings. 

Isabelle was sitting on one of the wheeled chairs, fixing up her nails nervously while Clary was pacing slightly. Alec went and leaned against the desk Isabelle was sitting at. 

Magnus wasn’t going to be able to make it due to his client but would come to the Institute with Alec tomorrow to welcome her home in person.

“Clary, baby, wearing a hole in the floor isn’t going to get her here any quicker. Come here and sit down.” Izzy held her hands out to the shorter shadowhunter.

After a moment of hesitation and an eye roll from both the girl herself and Alec, the red head sat on Isabelle’s lap and they waited in a comfortable silence for the doors to open and the blonde to walk in.

It wasn’t long until they heard the unmistakable sound of a portal opening and closing and the click of boots on the floor.

Alec stood up straight whilst his sister and Clary stood up, clutching each others hand, both grinning like the sun was contained in two people.

Finally, Lydia came into view. Her fringe was in its normal side plait with the rest hanging down straight. 

“Lydia.” Izzy whispered.

The blonde’s face turned up in a bright smile that spoke of love and the relief of seeing her loved ones after so long.

The two took a step forward and met Lydia halfway. Lydia hugged Izzy first then Clary and then it was one group hug.

It was such an open and intense moment, Alec looked down at his phone to let Magnus know that Lydia was there safe and sound. He didn't want to ruin the moment by making any sound or speaking.

When he looked up they’d split apart a little. Izzy had her arm around Lydia’s waist while Clary was on the blonde’s other side holding her hand. None of them had stopped smiling.

“Welcome home.” Alec said, feeling slightly awkward as if he were intruding on a deep moment between the three of them.

“Thank you, Alec.” Lydia said. “I hear you and Magnus are doing...what was it you said Iz?”

“Just...great. They’re having a lot of quality time together according to Magnus.” She supplied, quoting Magnus from their double date a week before.

Alec could feel himself blushing as they all laughed.

“So,” Lydia regained her composure first. “Where is your beloved warlock?”

“He’s stuck with a client.” Alec said, scowling. 

“Will he be coming later?” Clary asked.

“No but he’s coming with me tomorrow morning to say welcome home in person.” Alec answered, he couldn’t help smiling at the thought of seeing Magnus again.

It had been a long day. A guy could miss his boyfriend, alright?

“Okay. You coming with us to Takis for some dinner?” Isabelle asked, Clary and Lydia were whispering to each other.

Alec shook his head.

“Date night with Magnus.” He said, flushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh! Have fun, won’t you dearest brother?” Izzy asked, eyes sparkling and more alive than her brother had seen them all week.

“I will don’t worry. Go have fun yourselves.” He answered, doing a little ‘shoo’ motion at them.

Clary laughed lightly.

“Thank you for looking after them while I’ve been gone.” Lydia said before leading the other two down the hallway.

Alec was unbelievably proud of his sister. 

Their parents had been less accepting of his relationship with Magnus but at least he hadn’t been as close with them as Isabelle. 

When she came out, their parents were less than impressed that both of their children were gay but they’d been less harsh when they learnt she was at least dating two shadowhunters.

In the end it had turned out okay, they were all happy. 

Including Jace who was currently on a date with some mundane he’d met while getting 'after-mission-coffee'. 

Alec smiled to himself and started walking back to the office to do some paperwork.

Everything was getting better. Slowly but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
